metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Coldman
Coldman is a character that appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. He was the CIA Director during Operation Snake Eater. Afterwards, he became the CIA Station Chief in Central America and the director of "Peace Walker Project". Biography Early Life and Career Coldman was the CIA Director during the height of the Cold War and was regarded as a hero. Coldman, as the CIA Director, planned for everything relating to The Boss's "defection" and her later execution by Naked Snake's hand. He eventually ended up losing the position for CIA Director (presumably for knowing too much about the mission), and was thereby replaced by a new CIA Director. However, he is still employed in the CIA as the CIA Station Chief in Central America (although he claims that he got the job so he'd eventually be forgotten). During his exile, he planned for a new world order where machines would be the rulers of humanity, starting with deterrance. Peace Walker In 1973, Hot Coldman, leading the Peace Sentinels (a rogue unit of the CIA), decided to start the Peace Walker Project. He recruited Dr. Huey Emmerich and Strangelove to help build Basilisk, as well as kidnapping Paz after she stumbled upon a shipping facility. However, he has what was essentially an entirely different view of deterrence. He believed that in order to prove that a deterrent is perfect, they should actually test it, demonstrate its power to the world. Upon Huey learning the true nature of Peace Walker's development, Huey was disgusted to the point that he couldn't work on the project anymore, even if it meant sacrificing any chance of "walking tall" among his colleagues. Coldman then decided to dispatch his former accomplice by shoving him down the stairs. Coldman then launched a nuclear warhead shortly thereafter, as well as carting away Peace Walker to a remote underground base for final testing. He caught Big Boss in the base while he was talking to The Boss's AI, thanks to it giving a similar signal to when Big Boss previously infiltrated the AI. Coldman then explained his involvement with The Boss's death, Snake's Mission to Tselinoyarsk, and his belief in how the world's heroes shall only be machines, believing The Boss's beliefs to be bankrupt. He then orders for Big Boss to be detained and executed, and hints at wanting the Militaires Sans Frontieres wiped out as well. Shortly thereafter, Coldman then somehow managed to recapture Paz. He also reveals that he plans for the Mother Base to be the initial target for Peace Walker, both due to the fact that the radioactive fallout would poison Central America allowing for mass production of Peace Walker, and that it would wipe out the MSF, although not before he shows the White House that Peace Walker can travel in a versaitile manner. He also reveals that Peace Walker is the key to true peace, which is controlled nukes in his mind. After Big Boss fights with Peace Walker and defeats its bipedal form, Coldman directs Peace Walker to the Costa Rican/Nicaraguan border. Afterwards, Coldman uses a Nicaraguan-stationed American Missile Base's control room to input the final data for Peace Walker. Coldman gloats to Big Boss that he had already inputted the false data: Data that would fool military intelligence with falsified trajectory data, as well as cause Peace Walker to analyze the threat level, and launch a retalitory strike, as it cannot launch a nuclear strike on its own. However, Coldman is betrayed by his "ally:" KGB agent and U.N. University for Peace professor Ramón Gálvez Mena, real name Vladimir Zadornov. Zadornov then reveals that he plans on having Peace Walker launch at Cuba, which would cause Anti-american sentiment amongst the international community, thus allowing the Soviets to win the Cold War. Vladimir then tries to get Paz to kill Coldman, reminding her of what he did to her, causing Coldman to apologize to her. However, despite what he did to her, Paz simply couldn't kill him, not having the heart to do so. Coldman was then shot in the arm by Vladimir, who deliberately missed fatally shooting him in order to get the access code from him. Vladimir's plot was undone, ironically by the KGB's former allies, the FSLN group led by Amanda Valenciano Libre. Unfortunately, Coldman, who was slowly dying from loss of blood from Vladimir's gunshot, got the last laugh by sending the false trajectory data towards NORAD, trying to trick them into launching at Peace Walker, who was already primed for launch mode at Cuba, which would cause a massive chain reaction by causing an all out nuclear war. However, he never lived long enough to see his plans end in ultimate failure by the efforts of Big Boss, Strangelove, Huey, and even Peace Walker itself (or at least The Boss's AI). Trivia *Coldman has in the back of his head a tattoo with the image of a wolfman holding a Peace symbol and the words "Homo Homini Lupus", which translates to "Man is a wolf to fellow man". Homo Homini Lupus at Wikipedia Notes and References Gallery File:Coldman_tattoo.jpg|Coldman's tattoo File:Coldman def up 01 fix.jpg Coldmantat.png|Coldman's tattoo, revealing the words "homo homini lupus".